Recently, vehicle roll stability control (RSC) schemes, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,446, have been proposed to address the issue of friction-induced rollovers. RSC system includes a variety of sensors sensing vehicle states and a controller that controls a distributed brake pressure to reduce a tire force so the net moment of the vehicle is counter to the roll direction.
During an event causing the vehicle to roll, the vehicle body is subject to a roll moment due to the coupling of the lateral tire force and the lateral acceleration applied to the center of gravity of vehicle body. This roll moment causes suspension height variation, which in turn results in a vehicle relative roll angle (also called chassis roll angle or suspension roll angle). The relative roll angle is an important variable that is used as an input to the activation criteria and to construct the feedback brake pressure command, since it captures the relative roll between the vehicle body and the axle. The sum of such a chassis roll angle and the roll angle between wheel axle and the road surface (called wheel departure angle) provides the roll angle between the vehicle body and the average road surface, which is one of the important variables feeding back to the roll stability control module.
The chassis roll angle can be calculated as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,908 using the lateral acceleration of the center of gravity of the vehicle body, the roll angular acceleration, and the roll angular velocity, together with vehicle-specific parameters, such as the sprung mass, the vehicle body roll moment of inertia, the roll stiffness and damping ratio of the suspensions and the anti-roll-bars, and the distance between the center of gravity of the vehicle body and the floor of the vehicle body. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,908 is hereby incorporated by reference.
One problem with using these parameters in determining relative roll angle is that the variables may vary with vehicle operating conditions. For example, a 150 pound roof loading for a typical SUW with a curb weight of 5000 pounds may cause more than 30% error in relative roll angle calculations if computed assuming no roof load. From the vehicle mass point of view, although a 150 pound roof loading accounts for only a 3% mass variation over the vehicle curb weight, it could account for a 30% error in the chassis roll computation, which is ten times larger. If the above parameters are fixed at certain nominal values in the RSC system, it is conceivable that optimal control performance may not be achieved under a different loading condition. For example, if the relative roll angle is computed with nominal vehicle loading condition assumptions, without considering roof loading, the relative roll angle may be under estimated for vehicles with roof loadings, which results in a reduced control. That is, the control system may not be as effective as desired. On the other hand, if the relative roll angle is computed with maximum roof loading, it may be over estimated for vehicles without roof loadings causing unintended control. That is, the control system may become too sensitive or intrusive. Therefore, in order to improve the overall performance of the RSC system, it may be desirable to estimate and update the vehicle parameters periodically or adaptively adjust in real time based on the detected vehicle loading.
Certain schemes for obtaining vehicle parameters have been disclosed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,079, a method is disclosed for determining vehicle mass directly using engine output torque and vehicle acceleration. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,063, push force is determined from the driveline torque and gear ratio to obtain vehicle mass. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,357, instead of calculating vehicle mass directly, a recursive least square (RLS) algorithm is proposed to estimate both vehicle mass and aerodynamic coefficient online. The latter method is considered to be more reliable since it recursively adjusts for estimation error of the previous estimates. Furthermore, the use of vehicle acceleration, which is usually very noisy, is avoided. Notice that the mass estimation schemes proposed in the above-cited patents may not accurately indicate changes to parameters that impact the roll dynamics of the vehicle. For example, a 150 pound roof loading on a 5000 pound SUV, i.e., 3% mass change, might be undetectable in the above schemes due to the potential error in the engine torque, which usually is much larger than 3%. Other error sources include the road grade, the tire rolling radius change due to tire pressure drop and due to the vehicle loading variations and the vehicle drag.
The above schemes focus mainly on large mass variations, which may have significant influences on the vehicle longitudinal dynamics and vehicle fuel consumption. The above schemes do not determine the vehicle parameters related to the vehicle's roll dynamics, such as the roll stiffness, the roll inertia, and the roof loading.
The aforementioned schemes do not determine the suspension operating errors or irregularities. Suspension irregularities occur frequently and may, for example, be due to aging of a suspension component, excessive usage of suspension components on bumpy roads, and excessive wear of moving parts used in the suspension components.
When the irregularity in a suspension damper happens, vehicle handling suffers, and tires and suspension components are prone to large sustained motions, which further cause those components to wear abnormally. Such irregularity also reduces vehicle ride comfort and degrades cornering ability of the vehicle, as well as vehicle stopping distances. Since most vehicle stability control systems are designed based on the nominal suspension system setup, the reduced suspension damping ratio also deteriorates the stability control performance. For example, an irregularity in suspension dampers for a vehicle that is equipped with a roll stability control system might lead to a longer period of roll bouncing, i.e., the vehicle body roll vibrates with large magnitudes during a potential rollover event.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved vehicle suspension system or roll stability system that accounts for such irregularities.